<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cut him out in little stars by daylightchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159419">cut him out in little stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightchan/pseuds/daylightchan'>daylightchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingerfucking, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slightly fluffy, some little master play here and there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightchan/pseuds/daylightchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." the celestial mage is back from job and visits her master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cut him out in little stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>posted this on fanfiction.net a few years ago and this was my first attempt at smut. I thought that this was a pretty hot ship. I miss them so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was close to midnight when Yukino came back from her job in the next town and the guild was mostly empty except for a few members who have drunk themselves till they were passed out on the floor. Sabertooth has grown to be a different kind of guild than what it was months before. Sure it isn't the strongest guild in Fiore but it wasn't that power hungry guild that she joined years ago but a guild that values friendship. And it was all thanks to…</p>
<p>Sting-sama.</p>
<p>Yukino passed bar and heads towards the stairs that leads to living quarters. Turning the corner, she hears a familiar voice. "Ah! Yukino-kun, welcome back! You're back from your job!"</p>
<p>"Yes Lector-sama," Yukino greeted with a deep bow. "What are you doing up at this hour?"</p>
<p>The red Exceed jumped from the table that rest in the hallway. "I was going to head over to Rogue-kun's room. Sting-kun is working on some papers so I thought that I shouldn't bother him."</p>
<p>"I see. Maybe I shouldn't bother him then…"</p>
<p>"Nah I think he would like for you to tell him you're back…"</p>
<p>Yukino blushed. "Um…I see…I'll drop by his room."</p>
<p>"Okay! See you in the morning, Yukino-kun!" Lector waved goodbye to the blue haired Mage, walking towards the other half of the Twin Dragon Slayers' room.</p>
<p>Walking forward, she stops at the door of the Master's room. Hesitant to open the door, she knocks on the door and the door opened slightly so she pushes open the door, sticking her head into the room she could see the master that was in his chair with his head on his arms as he sleeps on his desk.</p>
<p>She walked into the room and over to the sleeping blonde. She could see the pile of papers that littered the desk with one stack of finished work on one side of the desk and unfinished on the other. She smiles softly at the boy and takes pen that was laying close to his hand and put it away and started to put away the papers that he was working on away when she feels a hand over hers that stopped her from any movement. "Sting-sama?" She gasped out.</p>
<p>Sting rubbed his eyes to chase the sleep away and looked up at who woke him from his much needed nap, preparing to scold that person but realized who it was. "Yukino?" Sitting up straight, he takes in the mage. "You're back from your job?"</p>
<p>"Oh y-yes."</p>
<p>"I see…welcome back." He smiled.</p>
<p>Yukino blushed and pulled her hand away from his, missing the warmth. "I'm sorry to disturb you…" She said quickly and bowed. "I'll see you in the morning!" She turned around and head towards the door.</p>
<p>Before she could leave the room, he slammed the door shut, trapping her with his arms on both sides of her head. She turns around with widen eyes, surprised at his bold move. Her cheeks burn red as he slowly moves his face towards hers, examining her face and his eyes practically burning through her. "S-Sting-sama..." She could only bring herself to say as her eyes were getting lost in his blue orbs. His expression did not change as his arms slid down and his hands tightly grasped hers that shocked her with the electricity running through her veins as she always did whenever their skin would touch. Taking both her hands, he pinned them above her head, leaving her in his mercy.<br/>
"Yukino...have I told you that I'm glad you're back in the guild?" He said in a low voice.</p>
<p>She smiles softly, "Yes you have Sting-sama."<br/>
He chuckled as one of his hands came down to caress her cheek with the other one still holding onto both hands above her head. "Didn't I tell you to just call me Sting? You don't need to be so formal with me."</p>
<p>"I apologize. It's a habit." She blushes and Sting thinks that her red embarrassed face looks so cute and the fact that she's under him right now made him want her even more.</p>
<p>He lowers his head down and his lips was next to her ear. "Well anyway, I'm really glad you're back."</p>
<p>"M-Me too." She mustered out the words as she feels his hot breath in her ear that fills her with warm.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He said, warm breath on the shell of her ear making it harder for her to breathe. He moves in and his lips meets the side of her neck, sucking it in hopes of leaving a mark for everyone to see who she belongs to. She gasps instantly but then mewled provocatively that sends waves of desire to Sting, making him kiss and suck harder on her neck. As he plants kisses on her neck, he slowly goes down to give his attention to the other parts of her body, pecking as he goes until he stops at her chest area. He kisses the area above her breast that was not covered that her tight tank top that she was wearing along with shorts that made him hard just looking at her. She goes crazy as he gives an ample amount of attention that that area, mewling like a puppy that drove him on the edge. He pulled up and tilting her head up by the chin with his hand and kisses her on the lips.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as his lips roughly landed on hers and his lips tackled her that took her a moment to react before pushing forward to return the kiss. Their lips fight for dominance as they move around one another before he slips his tongue out, indicating that she should open her mouth to let him in. She does and their tongues meet in between. His hand lets go of hers and her arms fell down to wrap around his neck while his hand grabs her leg and wrap them around his hips. Her hand goes up into his blonde locks tugging them lightly as he growls into her mouth. He breaks their kiss much to her dismay but her protests were cut short when his lips returned to her neck and she moans slightly. Smiling into her skin, he can tell that she was enjoying herself and he wishes he could continue this but the tightness in his pants was telling him he should move forward.</p>
<p>Sting pulls her towards the bed that sat in the middle of the large room and lead her to it until they were next to it. She lays down on the bed, her face heating up that it must have been noticeable. She shyly pulled him down so he was hovering over her. He obeyed her silent demand and kisses deeply her once more. He pulled away and looks at her. Yukino smiles sweetly at him and nodded, giving him permission to proceed. He kisses her again, deepening it as he slowly rolls her tank up her torso until it stopped under her breast. He pulls away from her lips to look at her guild mark that rests on her right stomach and smiles at the sight. Bending over, he kisses the mark that sent shockwaves through Yukino's body. "Thank you for coming back."<br/>
She looks up at him with eyes that filled with desire. For him. She could see in his eyes that he felt the same way for her. "I had no intention of leaving, Sting-sama."</p>
<p>"Yeah but you had every right to," He frowned at the memory of her defeat at the games with Kagura and the humiliation that she had to go through the day of. "We were terrible to you. I was terrible to you." He said as his head rested on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She smiles softly and pats his back. "You didn't mean any of it, Sting-sama. I don't hold anything against anyone in Sabertooth. Especially you, Sting-sama."</p>
<p>Her kindness. He has done nothing to deserve it but there she was, under him with his hands all over her body. He shouldn't be in this position. With her lips on his and the taste of her. Her being so close. All he was to her was a bully and he didn't help her when she needed him the most but she was so kind and forgiving to all of them. He wishes that he was that kind.</p>
<p>Yukino's hands went to his face, gently moving him so he could see hers. Cradling his face, she smiles at him before lifting her head up to meet his lips and there they go again with their rough kissing. His hands went to the tank that was bunched up at the undersides of her breast and slid them further up and over her breast that popped out in all their glory. The cool air of the room and a slight touch Sting from made her nipples harden and even more so when his hand went there to lightly tug at them. She moans into his mouth with pleasure, breaking their kiss, and he moves down to suck on the other breast that was left unattended by his hand. The wetness from his mouth and tongue drove Yukino further on the edge as she arched her back, pushing her body towards his mouth. He pulls his mouth away with a pop sound and starts pecking down her body, reaching to where the waistband of her shorts were. Hooking his finger on the band, he tugs it down her legs and throwing it behind him. He marvels at the sight in front of him. There she was with her breast exposed and practically naked except for the black lace that was covering the spot of pleasure. He pulls her slightly by the legs until the dangled on the edge of the bed and he gets down on his knees, pulling her legs so they were over his shoulders, and peck tiny kisses at her inner thigh. She moans lightly when she felt his lips getting closer and closer to her area and was getting wetter by the second which he can probably tell.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful, Yukino."</p>
<p>She sits up instantly and pulls him up for a kiss as she begins to tug up his T-shirt. Ending their kiss abruptly, she pulls it off and throws it somewhere. He takes the tank that was still bunched up above her breast and yanks it up and over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side as his attention to solely devoted to the girl in front of him. She takes a hold of his hand and slips her fingers between his, slowly laying back down on the bed guiding him to do the same. He had his elbows to prop him up so he wouldn't crush her frail body.</p>
<p>"You sure about this?" He asked to finalize this so they may carry on to the next step. She takes his face and lays feathery kisses down his jaw, nodding. Sting took the indication and hooking his fingers on the two sides of her panties, sliding them off to expose her beautiful body to him. His eyes filled with lust as they trail up and down that made her blush deep red. He could see and smell the arousal coming from her center that made him harder if that was even possible. Kissing her to distract her as his hands went down to her core and slipped his fingers into her that caused her to break the kiss with an open mouth moan. He pumps into her delicious core, curling inside making her squirm under him.</p>
<p>"Sting-sama..." Yukino called out that brought him back from his trance. "Can you take off your clothes? It's not fair." She said so innocently that warmed his heart and also turn him on at the same time. Pulling his fingers out of her, wet from her arousal, he pulls off his pants and his member sprang out. Yukino bit her lower lip at the sight as he pulled at her hips, taking her legs to wrap around at his waist and positioning his erection at her entrance. He looked at her once more before he entered into her causing both to moan at the feeling.</p>
<p>Sting has had many women due to his popularity and looks but none of them felt as good at Yukino felt. She was so tight and so warm. His grip still on her thigh, holding her leg in place wrapped at his hips, as he thrusts into her trying to find release.</p>
<p>"Yukino…"</p>
<p>Her hand went over to reach for him, landing on his chiseled abs to caress. Her breast bouncing up and down as he thrusts more into her. Her face flushed with embarrassment but also the heat of their conjoined bodies, giving each other pleasure from built up sexual tension between the two for the past couple years. Sting bends over and places his lips on her collarbone, kissing its surrounding areas that makes her mewl deliciously.</p>
<p>She hopes that he doesn't mind wrinkles as she grips hard onto the bed sheets, surely making crinkles on the soft fabric. The Light Dragon Slayer notices this and slides his hand into hers, their fingers intertwined as he continues his steady pace. Moans and short gasps echoed the room along with the low growls coming from the Slayer.</p>
<p>Their lips meet once more in an open mouthed kiss and their tongues mingled with one another with hard force. "Master…" She moans against his lips and he doesn't know if he has ever heard anything sexier in his life as he grows harder while inside her. He takes a hold of her hips and quickens the pace evoking more provocative sounds from her beautiful mouth that was muffled by the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Say it again…" Sting growled at her with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>The Celestial Mage was not so eager to oblige as that first time was a slip up and she did not know what the effects would be on the man on top of her. Her face was flushed as she hesitates to say what he wants her to say.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he takes her hand away from her mouth. "C'mon don't be shy now."</p>
<p>"M-master…"</p>
<p>"You can do better than that," He moans out, hand reaches out to tug on her pebbled nipple. "Scream it for me."</p>
<p>"Master…"</p>
<p>"Louder, Yukino." His pace grew quicker and quicker as he pounds into her, urging both of them to the edge. "I'm about to cum…"</p>
<p>"Ah! Master!" She tightened around him and that did it as he released inside her warmth. She followed suit, arched back and screaming his name. Sweat covered both as they looked at each other with their chest heaving, trying to fill their lungs with air.</p>
<p>Coming down from her high, Yukino blushed slightly looking down at both of them. She just slept with the Master…What will people think of her? As she was internally freaking out, Sting pulled out of her and plopped down right next to her, lifting himself slightly to kiss her forehead. Her eyes widen, her cheeks growing redder. "Sting-sama…"</p>
<p>He pouted. He thought that he was Master. Oh well. He was too exhausted from their activity to care. Pulling her up so they can properly lay on the bed, his head landed on the pillow with a satisfied sigh. The Celestial Mage looks at the blonde Dragon Slayer with her knees on the mattress with hesitation if she should stay with him. Opening one eye, he watches her struggle to make a decision. Smiling, he tugs her arm. "Stay."</p>
<p>"I don't think I should. What if people come in?"</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around her waist trying to pull her in. "Well I don't care. Stay."</p>
<p>Yukino bit her lower lip, weighing her options but the look on his face and the sleepiness dripping in his voice made it very hard for her to leave. Smiling softly, she pulls the blanket over the two.</p>
<p>His arms still wrapped at her waist, he pulled him so she laid on his chest. Her ear against his pectoral, she blushes as she could feel the vibrations of his beating heart.</p>
<p>"You know it would've been really weird if you decided to stay a knight for the Kingdom."</p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p>His arm when under his head and she looked up at him as he thought for a moment for the right way to word it. "It would just be weird without you here," He said. "Lector will definitely be missing you even though he might not admit it. And Frosch as well. And when Frosch starts crying then that means Rogue will be too and start missing you. I guess everyone will start to miss having you around…"</p>
<p>"…Would Sting-sama miss me as well?" She asked bluntly. Realizing her mistake, she tried to quickly bury it, looking down at his chest to avoid his gaze. "I mean…I'm sure you wouldn't; I'm just being silly. You need to be strong for the guild…you shouldn't worry about such trivial things like me—."</p>
<p>"I would."</p>
<p>Yukino looked up to gape at him. "Sting-sama…"</p>
<p>"I think I would miss you. Actually no. I know I would." Sting corrected himself. "It's more fun when you're around…you kind of tie me down and make me realize that there are things more important than myself…" He thanks the darkness of the night for hiding the red blush that is surely on his cheeks as he confesses to Yukino.</p>
<p>Blinking a few times, Yukino smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a small hug. "I would miss you too, Sting-sama…"</p>
<p>"…I see…"cut him out in little stars</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>